


all day sucker

by itsahockeynight



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Young Guns, blowjobs and handjobs oh my, or two of them, things that I am not good at: tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsahockeynight/pseuds/itsahockeynight
Summary: Sasha's bored. Sasha's horny. Nicky might be able help him with both of those things.





	all day sucker

**Author's Note:**

> *covers face with hands* look, I started writing this in a church. it's just porn. I don't even know. help.
> 
> my apologies to stevie wonder, who doesn't deserve this. I just gave up trying to get a good title and I'm so sorry just, in general

It’s still fucking _raining_.

Sasha slumps onto his back and stares at the ceiling. God, he’s bored. They’re watching a movie, supposedly, but Sasha can’t get into it. He wants _do_ something, to fuck, or take one of the cars out, or anything. He’s got an itch to scratch, if he can just work out where the fuck it is.

Sasha tips his head to the side. Nicky’s similarly sprawled out on the other section of the couch, t-shirt rucked up and hair a mess, as usual. He’s looking at the TV, but Sasha’s pretty sure he’s not paying any more attention to the movie than Sasha is. Nicky’s fingers are drumming on his stomach.

“Hey.” Nicky twists round even more to look at him. “Bored?” Nicky snorts. Sasha loves being right. “What you wanna do?”

Nicky draws one of his knees up, still tapping. He’s thinking. Sasha flicks his ankle and Nicky kicks out at him, misses. “Wanna bite you,” he says, very slowly and precisely, just in case Sasha thought he misheard.

It’s not what Sasha was expecting, but he definitely heard him. “Like, sexy way? Or you saying you vampire?” Or both, whatever. Sasha’s not picky.

Nicky sits up on his elbows and gives Sasha a withering look. It looks good on him. “You asking for it, never wear shirt.”

Sasha sits up too, draping his arms across the back of the couch and spreading his legs so Nicky gets a good view. So he’s a show off. Why not be? Sasha knows he’s hot. “You like to look.”

Nicky snorts again. His hair is sticking up every which way and his cheeks are too round and he’s got pimples again, so maybe Sasha’s scale of what is and isn’t sexy is fucking broken. Who cares. Nicky bites his bottom lip, draws it through his teeth slowly, and it’s fucking hot. This is a great idea.

“Yeah, I like to look.” He swings his legs down. “You like when I do it.” Oh, so he finally noticed? Sasha spreads his legs a little wider. _Come and get it_. Nicky can laugh at him all he wants, but Sasha’s got game. Nicky’s coming over here, isn’t he?

Nicky sits straight down in Sasha’s lap and yanks at his hair, pulling it back to expose his throat. Every single one of Sasha’s hairs stands up on end. Shit, that’s fucking hot.

Nicky says something in Swedish that sounds incredibly smug, and bites the underside of Sasha’s jaw.

Sasha jolts. It feels like an electric shock, but like, an erotic one, somehow. Nicky starts working his way down Sasha’s neck, sinking his teeth into the muscle. He’s – Sasha’s been around, but he’s never had a 200 pound Swede sit on him and hold him down. Sasha’s into it, into how tight Nicky’s grip on his hair is, how Nicky’s fingernails are digging into his chest, keeping him in place. All of it hurts, hurts so fucking good. It makes his pulse race and his mouth water.

Sasha wants to slide off the couch and drop to his knees right now.

Nicky stops and looks up, flushed and grinning like a demon. “You like that, huh?” He tugs on Sasha’s pendants and flips them over Sasha’s shoulder, out of the way. Nicky’s eyes are glittering, as if he’s daring Sasha to say something. Sasha would let Nicky do almost anything to him right now, he’s not complaining.

“Don’t stop,” he manages. Oh please.

Nicky gives him along, considering look, then kisses him.

Nicky kisses like he bites: sharp and just the right kind of painful. He tastes of tobacco and garlic, which is weird but not a turn-off. No fucking way. Sasha opens his mouth to Nicky’s tongue, grabs a fistful of Nicky’s t-shirt, and holds on. He thought he’d been desensitized to this after watching Nicky spit on the bench all the time. He thought wrong. Nicky’s mouth is the eighth wonder of the world and Sasha’s in so much trouble, hell yes.

Nicky pulls away, mouth swollen and red and wet. Sasha swallows. Holy shit, that’s so hot. He tries to buck up, tries to grind against him, but Nicky pins him down again. His chest is heaving. Sasha has to get him naked, he has to see this properly.

“Wait your turn,” says Nicky, and that goes straight to Sasha’s dick. Oh God, Nicky’s going to ruin him for all other men. And women, probably.

Nicky grabs Sasha by the wrists, pulls his hands down and looks at him pointedly, challenging Sasha to stay still. Sasha flattens his palms on the upholstery. He’ll do his best.

Nicky rewards him by bending his head and  sinking his teeth into Sasha’s left nipple. Sasha moans aloud. That’s never felt this good before. Nicky makes a smug noise and bites the other one. Sasha’s cock throbs. Yeah, he’s ruined for anyone else. He’s so into this.

Sasha slides down the couch a bit, spreading his legs more. His dick’s trapped under Nicky, and it feels so good. He keeps his hands in place, at least. Nicky shifts on top of him, mouth working its way down to Sasha’s stomach. Sasha’s so turned on he can’t even think. Nicky’s mouth feels amazing on his skin. Sasha wants to be twenty-three forever, wants to be young and dumb and horny for eternity if it gets him more of this. Nothing’s gonna be better than this.

Okay, one thing’s gonna be better than this, maybe.

The Cup can wait a bit. Sasha’s got shit to do first.

If Nicky slides any further down he’s going to fall off Sasha’s lap. He raises his head again and his eyes are so fucking dark, pupils blown wide with arousal. He looks like he wants to eat Sasha alive. Sasha gasps when Nicky kisses him again, whimpers as Nicky grinds his own erection into Sasha’s stomach. He’s gonna explode if this goes on much longer.

“Well,” says Nicky finally, leaning back to admire his handiwork. He looks smug as shit, it’s a great look on him. Sasha’s gonna come so hard when Nicky finally touches his dick.

Then Nicky says “guess I’m done here” and gets the fuck up like he’s going to leave Sasha to _die_ , like a fucking asshole.

Hell no, they are _not_ done.

Sasha grabs the hem of Nicky’s t-shirt and hauls him back down. He gets Nicky by the hair and kisses him as hot and deep as he can. So good.

“Fucking asshole,” he gasps when they eventually break apart, and Nicky fucking laughs at him. Sasha shoves Nicky’s t-shirt up so he can slide his hands up Nicky’s back and draw him back in. They exchange sloppy kisses as they grind together. Nicky keeps making these sweet little noises Sasha has never heard before. He’s hoarding all of this.

Nicky moans when Sasha pulls back enough to gasp “my turn, my turn.” He rests their foreheads together, hair swinging down like a curtain, and Sasha changes his mind. His dick can wait, he wants to do something else first.

“Okay, your turn.” Nicky sounds absolutely wrecked. Sasha swallows. “What your pick?”

Now Sasha gets the privilege of watching Nicky’s face as he says “wanna suck you dick.” Nicky was already red, but he blushes even more somehow. His mouth falls open just a bit and he licks his lips. Motherfuck, Sasha’s got to do this before his dick dies from not being touched. “Okay?”

“Fuck,” says Nicky, and scrambles out of Sasha’s lap. Sasha slides off the couch and gets between his legs. There’s a wet patch growing on Nicky’s sweatpants, and Sasha leans forward to kiss it, just to see what Nicky will do.

Nicky swears and grabs him by the hair again. Success. Sasha loves this so much. He pulls Nicky’s sweats down and tugs at his boxers.

“Oh Nicky, fuck me.” Nicky’s cock springs free, and it’s so much bigger hard than Sasha was expecting. Nicky makes a very undignified noise and stuffs his fist into his mouth. Sasha looks up, curious.

“You want to?” Nicky nods jerkily. Interesting. The world is full of possibilities. “Maybe later.” He squeezes Nicky’s thigh. He’s never bent over for anyone before, but he’d try it for Nicky. He’d do pretty much anything for Nicky.

When Sasha leans in and licks a stripe up Nicky’s dick Nicky swears again. “Ovi, Jesus, don’t tease.”

“What, you tease, I can’t?” Nicky groans and tips his head back. Sasha does it again, licking the pre-come off the head this time. Nicky’s hips jerk. Sasha looks up again. Nicky’s put his fist back in his mouth.

“Hey. Can make noise.” They’re alone in the house, after all. Nicky lowers his hand slowly. “Wanna hear you, baby.”

Nicky’s mouth drops open. He’s so fucking hot. Sasha’s so fucked.

He leans forward for real this time and finally starts working Nicky’s beautiful cock into his mouth. It’s not all going to fit, but Sasha loves how it feels, big and fat on his tongue. Nicky’s making new sounds, deep in his throat.

Sasha takes a deep breath through his nose and gets to work. He puts one hand on Nicky’s stomach so he can knead gently at it while the other one slides up and down the part of Nicky Sasha can’t fit in his mouth. Nicky seems to like it. He’s panting and moaning and trying to fuck into Sasha’s mouth, at least, and that’s so fucking hot. Sasha knows he’s good at sucking cock, but he wants to make this the best for Nicky. Nicky’s the best, he deserves it.

When Sasha pulls off to catch his breath Nicky says “shit, shit,” and doubles over. He sounds like he’s dying or something. _Good_.

“You close?”

“Fuck yes, oh my God.”

“Good.” Sasha swallows and goes right back for more. God, he loves this, loves sucking cock, loves how Nicky sounds like he’s losing it above him. Sasha’s doing that, and it’s the best fucking thing in the world.

“Alex, gonna, gonna...”

Sasha sucks harder. Come on, baby, come on –

Nicky comes down his throat with a sob. Sasha swallows it all and licks Nicky clean, listening to him slowly coming down from it. Sasha’s own dick throbs and he closes his eyes. He got a few minutes reprieve there, but now he’s even harder and it might actually kill him, not coming soon. Sasha leans his forehead on the inside of Nicky’s knee and shoves his hand down his shorts. Sweet, sweet relief.

“Shit, Alex, are you –” He nods shakily. He’s so close now. “Fuck, _here_.”

Sasha scrambles up into his lap and gets Nicky’s teeth in his neck, oh God, and Nicky’s hand joining his own on his dick. It’s fucking _perfect_. It only takes a few seconds for him to come, finally, all over Nicky’s rucked up t-shirt and exposed stomach.

He leans his head against the couch cushion, panting. Best handjob ever.

Eventually Nicky shifts and makes a disgusted noise, so Sasha looks up. Nicky’s staring down at his t-shirt, nose wrinkled. Oh, that’s perfect. Where’s a camera, Sasha wants to save that face forever. “Gross.”

“Oh no, now you have to take off. So _terrible._ ”

Nicky gives him a long blank look. The corners of his mouth are twitching up. He reaches back and yanks the t-shirt off in one smooth motion, before using a dry bit to mop up the rest of the mess and dropping it on the floor. Oh, that’s fucking _hot_. Sasha can’t wait to get his mouth on all that skin.

Nicky grips Sasha firmly by the hips and leans in. His eyes are glittering again.

“My turn?”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://itsahockeynight.tumblr.com/) // [twitter](https://twitter.com/isthisrubble) // don't look at me


End file.
